The present invention generally relates to a carrier or carton with handle features.
Cartons, such as paperboard cartons, used to hold, carry, or dispense articles are well known. These cartons usually are formed or assembled by folding a paperboard carton blank that has been cut and scored in selected areas to provide desired features and characteristics. These features often include tear lines, handles, opening features, dispensers, and other well-known attributes.
For example, a variety of carton handles are known. Nonetheless, there is always a desire for handles that provide a new balance of properties.